


i'm gonna burn you to flames

by caprinaen



Series: before and after [3]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 (Video Game)
Genre: AlterWorld, Bad Future, Drabble, F/M, story spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprinaen/pseuds/caprinaen
Summary: There is no rest for the wicked.(Or: The fog reflects your deepest regrets. There will be more before your dream is through.)
Relationships: Fuse Taro | Megakin/Protagonist | Newbie
Series: before and after [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	i'm gonna burn you to flames

You’re…well, you’re not doing _fine_ but you’re not as bad as you could be, walking with your friends in this time and place that simply can’t exist. The Aura Gate is red and ethereal around you and you hear Chalk Eater talking with Shionyan a few steps behind. Just the sound of their voices has your head spinning. You’re trying and failing to hold back a smile, stretching muscles so underused that to do so feels as if you’re pulling at fitness ropes. The elastic yearns to snap back but some part of you holds it there, despite the discomfort, because you—you want this. Don’t you?

_…Don’t you?_

Suddenly fingers are pushing through yours and you look up to see Megakin holding your hand, quirking an eyebrow at your expression.

“You sure you’re okay? You’ve got this mile-long stare and it’s starting to freak me out a bit, yo.”

His tone is teasing but his eyes are kind and you’re suddenly reminded that he used to hold your hand in the Aura Gate, that he started doing that before you two even formally began to date. You don’t reply right away, walking on autopilot, curling your fingers into his. They’re warm and familiar but you…but something—

Megakin kisses your cheek. All your thoughts scatter, your heart flutters, you—you lightly push his shoulder with your free hand.

“Megakin!” you protest, always shy, blushing a bit.

He only laughs. “There, that’s a bit more like your usual self. We’ll talk after we sort out this thing with the Dragon Stream, alright?”

You nod. His touch is dear, familiar, and you don’t let go until you have to pull out your blade and smartphone, until you face the Hua Po converging upon you.

No one remarks upon it, but you never used a blade back when they were alive.

You know.

_You know._

You close your eyes a little longer.

The beautiful dream ends with your friends’ curses in your ears, with blood on your clothing that fades with the fog, with Megakin’s baleful gaze burrowing into yours.

_Traitor. Traitor. Traitor._

_Murderer,_ you think, looking at their prone forms. _I’ve killed you again._

You impale the Hua Po responsible upon your sword and allow yourself no weakness. The bile in your throat is forced down, your tears are held at bay, and you keep Pixie alive with healing spells from your demons before sitting beside her and waiting for her to rouse.

You deserve to die. But it will not be with such a peaceful lie. Mercy is for the deserving.

At some point, you doze off. Your sleep is fitful but dreamless.

“…Newbie…”

It’s an absolutely ridiculous nickname to cling to. Even when you defected to the Acolytes, you went by nothing else. Your eyes open and you look at the tiny, prone form of Pixie as she stirs. Her body is tucked neatly into your hoodie and you think for a moment she looks like a nesting bird. A quick scan of the area, but there’s no one around. The Hua Po and their cohorts have fled. Your demons stand on guard, silent and watchful, positioned strategically around you.

“Newbie?” she says once more.

You finally look at her. “You’re awake.”

“Ughhh…” The Pixie rolls over, stretching her limbs. A cat, now. “I can’t believe I had to save you _again!_ You’re hopeless without me, you know that, right?”

You stare at her for a long time. “I am,” you say, and leave it at that. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I just got run over by a Hell Biker.”

You snort. She’ll be fine. You stare at your hands. The figments of the fog cling to you still, but only in your mind, coating your fingers in red and viscera.

“Can I ask a question? And have you actually answer it this time? C’mon, you owe me!”

You can’t deny that. “Sure.”

Pixie sits up, her wings fluttering. “What did you see in the fog?”

“…My old friends.”

“And?”

Your throat aches and your mouth clamps shut but Pixie is persistent, her fierce eyes challenging you, and you relent. “My boyfriend.”

“Oooh!” She claps her hands together. “What was he like? Was he tall? Handsome?”

 _Optimistic. Until the end._ “An idiot.”

Pixie only smiles at that. Sly. “So, you must’ve _really_ liked him. Didn’t you?”

No reply. You stand up, taking Pixie in your arms as you do so, jacket and all. You carry her like that as you begin to walk. “C’mon. We can’t stay here for much longer.”

It’s only a matter of time before another pack of demons shows. There’s no end to them in this world.

“ _Didn’t you?_ ” Pixie presses, and you blow a heavy sigh.

It should be in the past. But.

“I do.”

You answer nothing else about it, and Pixie soon rambles onto a new subject.

The road is long.

**Author's Note:**

> the update with the alter-world destroyed my entire heart and soul and i am HERE for it.


End file.
